


Adore Me

by EnRaa



Series: Fireproof [3]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Body Worship, Light Sticky, M/M, Sexual Content, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Heatwave shows his appreciation for Chase's frame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“You’re filthy.” Heatwave tsk’d as he took in the state of his teammate’s frame; Scuffed to the Pits, and filthy from dirt and dust.  
  
A complete disaster.  
  
He tried smoothing his servos over the contours of the police bot’s thigh plating to rub some of the dirt off, but it only smudged and made a bigger mess. It would take him some time to clean it all up and make his teammate perfect once more.  
  
Rescues could be so messy...  
  
“Dirt is a very common part of our rescues, Heatwave.” Chase informed his lover matter-of-factly, shifting his pede up and pushing Heatwave away from him. The movement was thwarted however by the firebot capturing Chase’s leg in his grasp.  
  
“I should’ve kept a better optic on you.” The firetruck objected, pressing kisses along the inside of Chase’s leg, all the way up to the thigh. Chase shivered under his touch, and Heatwave smirked into his plating as he gently placed the appendage over his shoulder. "How are you supposed to enforce the law looking like this?" He teased, shifting his weight so he could snag the other limb, applying the same treatment to that leg. "You need someone to keep you looking prim and proper..."  
  
“That’s hardly practical. You know our partners would be quite aggravated as well.” Chase scoffed, trying to pull away from his insistent lover. It wasn’t a very spirited attempt, more like a reminder that the police bot could still pull away and end the whole thing if he really wanted to bother Heatwave.  
  
But really, Chase enjoyed the attention far too much for that.  
  
“I’m not aiming for practical, Love.” Heatwave leaned up, pressing his teammate’s legs into his chest as he stole a kiss. His lover was so limber, so flexible. So much speed and  finesse in one frame… Chase was beautiful in every way.  
  
Chase let his helm fall back, cocking it to the side as Heatwave peppered kisses along his neck cabling, sucking at some of the wiring there. Little moans and sighs of pleasure escaped his vocalizer before he could catch them, and he could feel the firetruck smile into his cabling.  
  
The little kisses were trailed from his neck to his chest plates, and he gasped sharply as the firebot began sucking at his headlights. “Mm… Heatwave…” Chase sighed, arching his chest into the stimulation. Sooner than he wanted it to, the sensation was gone and left was the feeling of trailing kisses once more, all along his abdomen. "Are you going to hurry up or do I need to request assistance from a bot on the Mainland team...?"  
  
"No one has the right to lay a servo on you…” The firebot rumbled, kissing and sucking at his lover’s array. “No one but me… ” He lowered those kisses to the police bot’s valve cover, staring up at Chase as he teased his frame.  
  
“Heatwave…” Chase groaned, shifting restlessly in his grasp. He reached a servo down to gently rub his teammate’s helm, silently encouraging him.  
  
“What is it, Love? What do you want…?” Heatwave gave a particularly wet kiss to the center of Chase’s valve cover, laving over the seam a few times with his glossa.  
  
Chase arched his hips into his lover’s touch, letting out a little sigh at the pleasing sensations. “Worship me…” His frame was heating up quickly, responding to the familiar caress of his lover. “Make me yours…”  
  
Heatwave smirked. “Then open up for me, Chase.”


End file.
